An Angel's Destiny
by Musical Teardrops
Summary: Angelique is an orphan. Her parents were murdered by a monster called Thanatos when she was very young. She now dedicates herself to saving people by studying to become a doctor. That all changes when she meets Nyx and Rayne. She has the chance to save more people than ever before. But will she? And what is this feeling she gets around Rayne? Her destiny starts now!


Though this isn't my first fanfiction, I just thought of this today, so it might not sound as good as it does in my head… Also this is my first fanfiction for this series, so I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. This is also my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter story, so I'm not sure how this is going to turn out… This will be a Rayne and Angelique pairing (not sure how good I am at writing romantic scenes, so please bear with me on that).

This is rated T because I'm paranoid and this prologue is kind of dark… I'll try to brighten up the rest of the story and have it a little more, lighthearted? Well anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN NEO ANGELIQUE ABYSS AND I AM NOT PROFITING OFF OF THIS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

* * *

**An Angel's Destiny  
**

**Prologue**

It is a dark night, and while normally crickets and the sound of nature would be heard, tonight is different. Screams of terror and agony are heard. They are unanswered cries and pleas for help. The normally clear night sky, full of stars is now full of smoke, making it a hazy night. There is the smell of burning wood and smoke coming from a town near the forest.

This town is on fire, and a strange creature is roaming through the streets. It will occasionally go into a household or building and as it does, wails of sorrow ring out. Screeching at the villagers, it will attack. It uses its tentacles to grab them and sucks their energy out of them, causing young people to grow old and withered. They either stay in a comatose state or they die. Sometimes it pierces through them, killing them instantly. This monster is called a Thanatos.

The remaining townspeople are taking refuge away from the city until the Thanatos is gone. However, there is a family still trying to save their fellow villagers. A man and a woman, they are the town's doctors. They are also married and have a daughter.

When they realize no medicine can help the victims, they leave them, deeply saddened. As they are in their house, the father tries to round up some stuff for them to take while they leave. However the fire has finally reached their home, and the daughter of the two is about to get hit with a burning piece of their ceiling.

"No, Angelique!" the mother cries while pushing her daughter out of harm's way, causing herself to get hit instead. As the little girl picks herself off the floor, she goes back to her mother, wondering why she isn't getting up.

She kneels by the fallen woman, and starts to shake her so she can wake her mother up.

"Mama? Mama, get up! Mama, I'm scared! Mama please wake up!" the little girl's voice cries.

She pauses for a second, trying to hold back tears, "Mama? Mama!"

"Mama, please! We have to go, the Thanatos will come back!" She can no longer hold back her tears as she comes to the awful realization, her Mama is dead. Her Mama is gone, and she is alone.

The father suddenly dashes into the room, searching frantically for his wife and child. He hears his daughter's cries and rushes over to her. His wife lies dead by her, and though he is upset, he knows what is coming. He can hear it coming, closing in on the broken family. While he couldn't protect his wife, he could protect his daughter, Angelique.

He owed that much to his wife. No one, Thanatos or not, would be taking Angelique away from him. That much he knew. He also knew that he would probably die protecting his child, but that was okay as long as she made it out alive.

Angelique, oblivious to what is about to happen and her father's rather dark thoughts on the matter, doesn't notice him until he embraces her protectively.

"Papa?" She questions, startled by her father's sudden appearance. Father leans over and whispers something in Angelique's ear just as the door is busted down. A loud crash echoes throughout the house. "Thanatos!" The man cries, once he realizes what crashed into his house was.

A Thanatos appears, cackling in delight when it sees its new victims. Bolting over to the pair it raises its tentacles and quickly stabs the man, just as Angelique sees it coming. As her parents were doctors, she could tell that her father's wound was fatal. Her eyes widen in fright and disbelief, not only her Mama, but her Papa was killed right in front of her eyes.

The Thanatos, takes notice of the shocked little girl, and shrieks at her. It raises its arms to strike the child, only to be taken aback when the little girl starts emitting a strange glow. Confused it pauses in its attack, only to be enveloped in a warm light.

Though the Thanatos doesn't know what to think at first, it starts to enjoy the feeling, startled at how calm and gentle it is. The Thanatos monster surprises itself because it has never liked calm, gentle, warm, and light feelings before. It only knows cold, dark, harsh, and chaotic surroundings.

As it basks in the warm light of the child, it realizes it's disappearing, but doesn't feel like it should care anymore. The Thanatos dissolves into nothingness as it is bombarded by the light. The house is no longer burning down, as the human girl's glow stopped that as well. However it is still partially on fire.

The little girl, Angelique, doesn't know what's going on though. All she can hear, all she can see are her parents last moments.

"_No, Angelique!" _was all she heard from her mother before being pushed out of the way, only to hear a grunt of pain and a sickening thud. She turned around only to see her lying motionless on the ground.

Her father running over to hug her, his eyes seeming determined yet pained at the same time. She felt his warm embrace, and felt a little safer. That is, until she heard him yell, _"Thanatos!"_ Then a monster appeared, lifted its tentacles, and pierced through her father. Her Papa's last words echoed through her head, seeming endless. They were nothing more than a whisper, yet she heard them loud and clear.

"_Mama and Papa love you very much Angelique. We will always be watching over you. Survive. Go and make us proud little one."_ That was all he said before his cry of pain when he got stabbed. Her tears dripping down her face, her surroundings slowly came into focus as the glow she was covered in faded. In front of her were her parents, both dead.

The pain started to make its way into little Angelique's system, but she didn't have the strength left to wail and mourn. She could only cry silently, and before long she grew tired, her vision fading in and out. Only this time it was just fading to black. No longer did she see horrible memories.

She heard footsteps and worried voices coming towards her. _'Where they calling her_ _name? Oh well, that doesn't matter now,' _She thought as she collapsed onto the ground.

Her eyesight almost gone, and she almost half asleep, the last she heard was her name being called as a pair of shoes stopped in front of her.

The figure in front of her looked down at the sleeping girl and brushed some ash colored tears off her face. The figure sighed and said, "Child you may think your happy life has ended here, but that is not so. You have a very bright and happy future ahead of you. Your life, your destiny, will begin soon."

And with that, the figure in front of Angelique called out to the townsfolk before growing wings and flying away in a flash of light.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the prologue! If you could please review, I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you for reading, please let me know if I did okay…

Until next time,  
Musical Teardrops


End file.
